


ATEMLOS durchs Skigebiet

by fanpersoningfox



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apres Ski, M/M, Schneesturm, Skifahrer vs Snowboarder, Wintersport AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Snowboarder sind Rowdys und machen die Pisten kaputt.Skifahrer sind arrogante Säcke, die selbst die Pisten kaputt machen.Schneestürme und Après Ski bringen die beiden zusammen.(Schoethe Wintersport AU)





	ATEMLOS durchs Skigebiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ich war im Skiurlaub und konnte nicht widerstehen.

Man sollte meinen, dass jemand, der so oft krank war wie Friedrich Schiller, Wintersport großräumig umschiffen würde. Doch ganz im Gegenteil, Friedrich liebte Snowboardfahren. Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein unter einem eisblauen Himmel über glitzernden Neuschnee gleiten. Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit steile Pisten hinabrauschen und dabei in jeder Kurve Wolken aus Pulverschnee hinter sich aufwirbeln. Selbst im tiefsten Schneesturm bei miserabler Sicht über vereiste Abhänge zu schlittern machte ihm Spaß. Nur eines würde ihm noch den letzten Nerv kosten: Skifahrer, die glaubten, sie hätten die Piste ganz für sich gepachtet.

Das Wetter war wunderbar gewesen, schon die ganze Woche hatten sie klare Sicht gehabt, bei frischen   -10°C und nur hin und wieder etwas Wind. Friedrich war mit seiner Schwester Christophine und einigen ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde zum Snowboarden in den Alpen, eine Woche lang, bevor die Uni wieder losging. Sie hatten eine kleine Ferienhütte gemietet, versorgten sich selbst und verbrachten den ganzen Tag auf der Piste. Es war perfekt.

Oder zumindest war es perfekt gewesen, bis vor etwa einer halben Stunde, als Friedrich im Lift stecken geblieben war, mit dem wohl nervtötendsten Skifahrer diesseits der Alpen. _Nachdem_ das Wetter umgeschlagen war. Aber der Reihe nach.

 

Dass Snowboarder und Skifahrer generell nicht über die Maßen gut aufeinander zu sprechen sind, ist kein Geheimnis. Jede Gruppe glaubt von der anderen, dass sie die Pisten kaputt mache, keine Rücksicht auf andere nehme und überhaupt die schlechteren Menschen seien.

Friedrich entsprach durchaus dem vorurteilbehafteten Bild eines Snowboarders: ein junger Mann, der gern sehr schnell fuhr, Sprünge und Tricks machte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Zwar war sein Freund Körner der mit der Musikbox, aber das wurde ihm in der Gruppe wohl mit zugerechnet.

Allerdings hatte er mit vierzehn – also vor gut zehn Jahren – das letzte Mal jemanden umgefahren, und das war gewesen, als er gerade erst von Ski auf Snowboard umgestiegen war und entsprechend noch nicht so wirklich lenken konnte. Das „ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste“ bezog sich eher auf ihn selbst. Gerade heute Morgen war er auf einer schwarzen – sehr steilen – Piste bei voller Geschwindigkeit aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen und dann den ganzen Hang auf dem Bauch hinabgerutscht, da er es nicht geschafft hatte, sich zu stoppen um aufzustehen.

Bei der Begebenheit hatte er auch den Skifahrer das erste Mal gesehen. Er war gerade in einer Schneewehe am Fuß der Piste zu einem Halt gekommen und noch dabei gewesen, Schnee aus seiner Jacke zu schütteln, während Phine ein paar Meter weiter so heftig lachte, dass ihre Skibrille beschlug. Der Skifahrer – zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch „ein Skifahrer“ – war an ihnen vorbei gefahren und hatte gut hörbar „Rowdys“ geknurrt, begleitet von einem zutiefst missbilligenden Blick. Friedrich hatte Leute, die nur mit Sonnenbrille Ski fuhren, immer schon besonders unsympathisch gefunden.

 

Das zweite Mal aufeinander getroffen waren sie kurz vor Mittag, auf einer langen, schmalen Piste, die zwei Teile des Skigebiets miteinander verband. Wie immer war Friedrich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit unterwegs gewesen. Der Wind in den Ohren, das Snowboard Teil von ihm selbst, ein Gefühl wie fliegen.  Jahrelange Übung und Erfahrung hatten es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergehen lassen, wann er wie sein Gewicht verlagern musste, wie scharf er eine Kurve nehmen konnte, auf welchem Schnee er glitt wie auf Wolken und wo er aufpassen musste, sich nicht zu verkanten.

Auch das Überholen anderer ging ihm sicher von der Hand – das heißt vom Board. Er hatte sich gerade in voller Fahrt zwischen den etwa Siebenjährigen einer Skischule hindurchgefädelt, als er ihn wieder sah. Der Skifahrer war deutlich schneller unterwegs als die Skischule, aber immer noch nur etwa zwei Drittel so schnell wie Friedrich. Seelenruhig schwang er sich die Piste hinunter, mit einem Hüftschwung, der jede Hula-Tänzerin neidisch gemacht hätte, in eleganten Bögen, die die ganze Breite der Piste einnahmen. Seine Technik war makellos, das musste Friedrich ihm lassen, aber es führte praktisch kein Weg an ihm vorbei.

Genervt bremste Friedrich ab, hielt sich hinter dem Skifahrer. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es derselbe war wie zuvor, Friedrich erkannte die blaue, gelb abgesetzte Jacke. Patagonia – der Kerl hatte Geld. Was ihm aber noch lange nicht das Recht gab, sich zu benehmen, als habe er die Piste privat gebucht.

Die Strecke bog um eine Bergnase und ihr weiterer Verlauf wurde sichtbar – insbesondere ein langes, waagerechtes Stück bis zum nächsten Lift. Das Problem mit Ziehstrecken wie dieser war, dass man als Snowboarder keine Möglichkeit hatte, sie zu bewältigen, als sein Board abzuschnellen und zu laufen – es sei denn, man hatte genug Schwung, das ganze Stück zu rutschen. Skifahrer hatten es da einfacher, sie konnten sich mit ihren Stöcken anstoßen oder im Schlittschuhschritt vorankommen.

Friedrich könnte es schaffen, bis zum Lift zu rutschen, wenn er jetzt mehr Geschwindigkeit aufbaute. Nur musste er dafür an dem Skifahrer vorbei. Das würde knapp werden, aber er musste es riskieren. Also nahm er wieder Fahrt auf, passte einen Moment ab, in dem der Skifahrer einen Linksschwung machte, und schoss rechts an ihm vorbei.

Es wurde in der Tat knapp, aber auch nicht knapper, als er erwartet hatte. Friedrich mochte zu Schulzeiten eine Niete in Mathe gewesen sein, genauso wie in Physik (und Sport, wenn man schon dabei war), aber seine Berechnungen, wie schnell man Leute an welchem Punkt ihrer Kurve am besten überholte, waren einwandfrei.

Der Skifahrer schien das anders zu sehen.

„Passen Sie gefälligst auf, wo Sie hinfahren, Sie Rowdy!“, brüllte er Friedrich hinterher.

Dieser sah sich erschrocken um, wobei er fast selbst das Gleichgewicht verlor, aber der Skifahrer war offensichtlich nicht gestürzt, sondern einfach nur verspannt. Dennoch hob Friedrich entschuldigend die Hand.

Er schaffte es nicht ganz bis zum Lift.

 

Das dritte Mal waren sie sich vor etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde begegnet.

Gegen Nachmittag war das Wetter umgeschlagen. Ein harscher Wind war aufgekommen und hatte Wolken herbeigetragen, die nun in Form dichter Nebelschwaden die Sicht auf ein paar wenige Meter beschränkten. Friedrich war mit seinen Leuten auf dem Heimweg ins Tal gewesen, als er wohl eine falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte. Jedenfalls fand er sich an einer Ecke wieder, die sicher nicht auf der Piste lag, die er eigentlich runter musste, und seine Freunde waren nirgends zu sehen. Tatsächlich war überhaupt kaum etwas zu sehen, der weiße Schnee ging nahtlos in weißen Nebel und einen weißen Himmel über und die Sonne war, wenn auch noch nicht ganz untergegangen, hinter einem der Berggipfel verschwunden. Nur die Stäbe, die den Rand der Piste markierten, ragten schemenhaft aus dem Weiß.

Friedrich fluchte, laut und farbenfroh, und ließ sich in den Schnee fallen. Dann warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy. Viertel nach vier. Zumindest hatte er noch etwas Zeit bis die Lifte schlossen. Er schrieb Phine eine SMS, dass er falsch abgebogen war und später kommen würde. Das hier war ätzend, ja, aber er war schon bei übleren Wetterbedingungen gefahren.

Kaum war er wieder aufgestanden und ins Gleiten gekommen, rammte ihn etwas in den Rücken und riss ihn von den Füßen.

 

***

 

Seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren hatte Johann niemanden mehr umgefahren. Seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Und dann in dieser Nebelsuppe hatte er erst den Snowboarder zu spät gesehen und sich dann beim Bremsen an einer Unebenheit verkantet, sodass er ihn nicht nur erwischt, sondern richtig zu Boden gerissen hatte. Wunderbar.

Stöhnend rollte Johann sich von dem anderen herunter, darauf bedacht, weder ihn noch sich selbst mit seinem rechten Ski zu schlagen. Den linken hatte er beim Sturz verloren. Wäre die Sicherheitsbindung nicht aufgegangen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich das Bein gebrochen. Er löste auch den zweiten Fuß aus seiner Bindung und kniete sich hin. Abgesehen von seiner Wade, die sich etwas gezerrt anfühlte, war er unversehrt. Er war ja auch recht weich gelandet.

Der Snowboarder hatte sich, jetzt da Johann nicht mehr auf ihm lag, um 180° gedreht und war gerade dabei sich aufzusetzen.

„ _Fuck_ , Mann. _Scheiße_ , mein Rücken. _Fuck_ “, sagte er mit Nachdruck, während er den Oberkörper von der einen in die andere Richtung drehte.

Irgendwie kam er Johann bekannt vor. War das nicht dieser rücksichtslose Kerl, der ihn vorhin so haarscharf überholt hatte? Schwarze Jacke, grellgrüne Hose, rötliche Haare, die unter dem Helm hervorquollen. Das war er. Mit einem Mal tat es Johann gar nicht mehr so leid, ihn umgefahren zu haben. Dafür war es ihm hochnotpeinlich.

„Verzeihung. Geht es Ihnen gut? Sind Sie verletzt? Ich habe Sie zu spät gesehen, der Nebel…“

„Jaja. Also, nein, glaube nicht.“

Er tastete seine Rippen ab, schien aber nichts Dramatisches zu finden. Jedenfalls drehte er sich weiter zu Johann um und fragte:

„Wer ist jetzt hier der Rowdy, hm?“

Sein Gesicht konnte Johann nicht lesen, da es von einer verspiegelten Skibrille und einem Schal verborgen war, zwischen denen nur eine gebogene Nase hervorragte, rot vor Kälte. Seinem Tonfall nach zu urteilen wirkte er jedoch eher amüsiert als verärgert, was Johann als Zeichen deutete und die ehrliche Entschuldigung einstellte.

„Bei der Suppe hier hätte Sie niemand rechtzeitig sehen können, das hatte nichts mit meinem Fahrstil zu tun“, erläuterte er mit einem Nasenrümpfen, ohne wirkliches Gift in der Stimme.

Dann stand er auf und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Hose.

„Könnten Sie mir meinen zweiten Ski reichen, bitte. – Danke.“

„Jetzt einfach abhauen? Sieht Ihnen ähnlich.“

Der Snowboarder rieb sich immer noch die Rippen. Johann unterdrückte ein Augenrollen, obgleich es der andere wohl ohnehin nicht gesehen hätte.

„Benötigen Sie denn noch Hilfe? Sind Sie verletzt? Ist etwas kaputt gegangen? Soll ich Ihnen die Daten meiner Versicherung geben?“

„Passt schon, denke ich. Nur ein bisschen mehr Aufrichtigkeit in der Entschuldigung wäre nett.“ Er versuchte, seinen Mundschutz von Schnee zu befreien, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. „Aber das kann man von Rowdys wie Ihnen ja nicht erwarten.“ Das ‚Rowdys‘ betonte er deutlich stärker als wirklich nötig gewesen wäre und diesmal konnte Johann das Augenrollen nicht verhindern.

„Es tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie umzufahren. Guten Tag.“

 

Johann hatte gehofft, den Snowboarder niemals wiederzusehen, aber natürlich war ihm das nicht vergönnt. Keine fünf Minuten nachdem er weitergefahren war, trafen sie sich unten am Lift. Was nicht verwunderlich war, die Piste führte nun mal zu genau diesen einen Lift. Allerdings war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen (die Sicht war zugegebenermaßen auch immer noch kein Stück besser), nur der Snowboarder kam in genau dem Moment an, als Johann durchs Drehkreuz ging. Der Liftwart beäugte sie beide aus seinem Häuschen heraus.

Dann saßen sie auf einmal nebeneinander im Lift. Es wäre einfach seltsam gewesen, nicht zusammen zu fahren, dachte sich Johann, nachdem sie so als die beiden einzigen Menschen am Lift gestanden hatten.

Und dann war der Lift stehen geblieben.

 

Der Nebel war so dicht, dass sie die Gondel vor ihnen nur schemenhaft erkennen konnten, die davor schon gar nicht mehr. Es war bitterkalt. Die Art von Kälte, die einem unter die Jacke und in die Knochen kriecht, und sie konnten sich nicht einmal durch Bewegung warm halten, da sie eben im Lift festsaßen.

„Apfelwodka?“

Johann sah auf. Der Snowboarder hielt ihm einen silbernen Flachmann hin.

„Wärmt von innen. Ich bin übrigens Friedrich. Schiller.“

„Goethe.“

Es war irritierend, die Augen des anderen nicht sehen zu können.

„Goethe? Sorry, aber ist das ein Vor- oder Nachname?“

Der Snowboarder – Schiller – hustete.

„Mein Nachname.“

Schiller sah ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll an – zumindest glaubte Johann das, es war wirklich schwer zu sagen mit der verspiegelten Brille – doch als nichts weiter kam, zuckte er die Schultern.

„Also, Goethe, Apfelwodka?“

„Wer trinkt denn bitte Apfelwodka? Überhaupt, beim Skifahren, kein Wunder, dass Sie fahren wie betrunken.“

„Hey, der ist selbstgemacht von meiner Schwester, also pass auf, was du sagst. Und ich bin nicht derjenige, der hier jemanden umgefahren hat. Außerdem fahre ich Snowboard.“

Er hob demonstrativ seinen Fuß, an dem das besagte Teil hing.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, Ihnen das Du angeboten zu haben“, sagte Johann kühl.

„Wow“, machte Schiller. Und nochmal mit Nachdruck: „Wow.“

An der Spitze seiner Nase hatte sich ein kleiner Eiszapfen gebildet, mehr konnte Johann von seinem Gesicht nach wie vor nicht sehen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, das wäre impliziert gewesen, als ich mit vollem Körpereinsatz zu Boden gerissen wurde. Aber schön. – Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass ich Ihnen Wodka angeboten habe.“ Er streckte den Flachmann noch etwas weiter in Johanns Richtung. „Der wärmt echt gut.“

Johann hätte gern abgelehnt, aber es war wirklich kalt und er könnte gerade durchaus einen Schnaps gebrauchen.

„Gut. Danke.“

Er nahm die Flasche und trank einen Schluck. Es schmeckte vollkommen anders als er erwartet hatte und sogar noch schlechter, irgendwie faulig. Johann verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Aber es wärmte tatsächlich ganz gut durch.

Schiller, der jetzt seinen Schal nach unten gezogen und die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts freigelegt hatte, nahm den Wodka zurück und ebenfalls einen Schluck, einen deutlich größeren als Johann. Dann steckte er den Flachmann zurück in seine Jacke.

Er grinste, ein schönes, breites, verschmitztes Grinsen.

„Was trinken Sie denn normalerweise?“

Johann hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn wir ein Gespräch führen sollen, nehmen Sie aber diese furchtbare Brille ab.“

 

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte sich der Lift immer noch keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegt und Johann ging langsam die Geduld aus. Der Snowboarder – Schiller hatte sich als recht interessanter Gesprächspartner entpuppt. Obwohl er sich geweigert hatte, die Brille abzusetzen. Er studierte kreatives Schreiben und Geschichte und teilte Johanns Ansicht, dass die Französische Revolution eine absolute Schnapsidee gewesen war. Allerdings fand er auch, dass man _Harry Potter_ mit dem _Herrn der Ringe_ vergleichen könnte, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war.

„Ich bitte Sie, _Der Herr der Ringe_ ist ein Epos einer anderen Welt, _Harry Potter_ ist ein Kinderbuch.“

„Was? Und? Die ersten Bände sind Kinderbücher, ja, aber sie wachsen mit Harry und den Lesern mit, das ist ja gerade das Geniale. Und eine Chronik einer anderen Welt ist es auch, nur liegt diese andere Welt eben in unserer drin.“ Schiller hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass die beiden übermäßig viel gemeinsam haben. Ich sage nur, dass sie gleich gut sind, auf ihre jeweilige Art und Weise.“

Kopfschüttelnd sah Johann ihn an.

„Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass eines besser sei als das andere – auch wenn das, wenn man sie direkt vergleichen würde, eindeutig der Fall wäre – weil man sie eben nicht vergleichen kann. Das ist, als würde man Äpfel mit Birnen vergleichen. Natürlich handelt es sich in beiden Fällen um in Mitteleuropa heimisches Kernobst, doch die Unterschiede sind so gravierend, dass ein Vergleich nirgends hinführen kann.“

Schiller öffnete den Mund – wohl, um ihm zu widersprechen – doch wurde von einem Husten geschüttelt, bevor er Worte bilden konnte.

„Ach, _fuck_ , jetzt werde ich doch wieder krank. Scheiß Lift“, fluchte er, als er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte.

Johann nickte.

„Ich werde die verklagen, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht mehr wiedererkennt. Die können sich auf was gefasst machen.“

Ein ersticktes Schnauben kam von Schiller und als Johann ihn ansah, erkannte er, dass er ein Lachen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Johann hob eine Braue.

„Was?“

Da brach es aus Schiller heraus, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend.

„Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt nicht zum Lachen.“

Aber Schiller ließ sich nicht beirren. Er lachte und lachte, bis er sich verschluckt zu haben schien und wieder husten musste. Dann schob er seine Skibrille nach oben auf seinen Helm und wischte sich mit dem Handschuh über die Augen.

„Wow, Goethe. Wow.“

Seine Augen waren hell – blau oder grau oder etwas dazwischen – und wach. Sie blitzten Johann belustigt an.

Dieser schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, obgleich seine eigenen Mundwinkel auch zu zucken begonnen hatten. Schillers Lachen war ansteckend.

„Ich meine ja nur…“ Johann seufzte und brach ab.

„Ist klar. Sie meinen nur.“

Schiller grinste immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen. Jetzt, wo sein Gesicht vollständig sichtbar war, fiel es Johann schwer, weg zu sehen.

Er schnaubte wieder, weil ihm nichts einfiel, was er hätte sagen können. Kein Zustand, in dem Johann sich häufig wiederfand.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Lift wieder in Bewegung.

 

***

 

Friedrich war entschieden zu nüchtern für diesen Mist. Viel zu nüchtern. _Ein Stern, der deinen Namen trägt_ dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern, unterstützt vom Grölen derjenigen, die eben nicht zu nüchtern waren. Was so ziemlich jeden im Raum einschloss. Er reckte sich, um über die Menge schauen zu können. Körners SMS zu folge müssten seine Freunde hier irgendwo sein. Hoffentlich war das hier zumindest die richtige Après Ski Bar. Die Musik wechselte zu _Schatzi, schenk mir ein Foto_ und die Menschen begannen zu hüpfen, so gut das mit Skischuhen eben möglich war. Friedrich atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Keine Chance.

Genervt schlängelte er sich zwischen einer schwankenden Gruppe Männer mittleren Alters und den johlenden Teilnehmern einer Jugendfreizeit hindurch, wobei er nur haarscharf einem überschwappenden Bierkrug auswich. Auch von seiner neuen Position aus waren seine Leute nirgends zu sehen. Leise vor sich hin fluchend nahm er sein Handy raus, aber Körner hatte ihm nicht nochmal geantwortet und ihn bei dem Lärm anzurufen würde auch nichts bringen.

Großartig, erst verfuhr er sich im Nebel, dann wurde er von einem schnöseligen Skifahrer umgerannt, dann blieb er mit genau diesem Skifahrer im Lift stecken, und musste eine geschlagene Stunde in der Kälte sitzen mit diesem Kerl, der den Stock in seinem Arsch sicher schmecken konnte, und dann waren seine Freunde ohne ihn zum Après Ski verschwunden und gingen nicht mal ans Telefon, sodass er sich allein durch die Besoffenen schlagen durfte, während Wolfgang Petry von verlorener Liebe jaulte. Geil.

Tief durchatmen, Friedrich. Mit einem Seufzen steckte er das Handy wieder ein.

 _„Wo war ich in der Nacht von Freitag auf Montag?“_ , grölte ihm jemand ins Ohr. Friedrich schnitt eine Grimasse, die ihm niemand, der nicht vollkommen dicht war, als entschuldigendes Grinsen abgekauft hätte, und wand sich weiter durch die Menge. Links von ihm waren drei junge Frauen auf einen Tisch geklettert, aber leider war keine davon Lotte oder seine Schwester.

Die Musik wechselte zu Helene Fischer  – _Ich will immer wieder… dieses Fieber spür‘n_. Es wurde Zeit, dass Friedrich eine Entscheidung traf. Entweder er ging jetzt nach Hause oder er besorgte sich Alkohol, bevor sich seine Hirnzellen von allein umbrachten.

Ein letztes Mal ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, über neonfarbene Skipullis und vom Helmtragen zerdrückte Frisuren. Keine bekannten Gesichter. Weder an einem der Tische noch unter den Leuten, die um den Kamin in der Mitte des Raumes standen, noch an… Friedrich stutzte. Da war ein bekanntes Gesicht an der Bar.

Bei seinem Glück natürlich keiner seiner Freunde, sondern die eine Person, die in dieser Situation noch gefehlt hatte: Goethe.

Goethe, der ihn anscheinend ebenfalls entdeckt hatte, und ihn jetzt zu sich hinüber winkte. Seufzend leistete Friedrich der Aufforderung Folge.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“, brüllte er über die Anfangstöne von _Sweet Caroline_  hinweg. Goethe, der etwas nüchterner wirkte als der Durchschnitt im Raum, aber nicht mehr so sehr, dass ihn die Musik noch stören würde, grinste.

„Mich aufwärmen. Darf man Ihnen ein richtiges Getränk ausgeben? Ich bin Ihnen wohl noch mindestens zwei schuldig.“

Er rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um Friedrich Platz an der Bar zu machen. Die Jugendgruppe sang jetzt aus voller Kehle mit und irgendwo rief jemand „Ausziehen! Ausziehen! Ausziehen!“. Friedrich sah Goethe gequält an und nickte.

„Ja. Mindestens zwei.“

Goethe lehnte sich über den Tresen zum Barkeeper, aber bei dem Lautstärkepegel war es Friedrich unmöglich zu verstehen, was er bestellte.

„Kann es sein, das jedes zweite Lied, das hier gespielt wird, von Wolfgang Petry ist?“, fragte Friedrich kopfschüttelnd, während er sich aus seiner Jacke schälte. Goethe, der bis eben _Sweet Caroline_ mitgesummt hatte, zuckte die Schultern und reichte Friedrich zwei Shotgläser.

„Gut möglich. Trinken Sie was, dann geht’s.“

„Cheers.“

Der Schnaps, der mit etwas Liebe als Birnenbrand durchging, brannte den ganzen Weg von den Lippen bis in den Magen hinunter und hinterließ einen klebrigen Nachgeschmack. Friedrich fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie Goethe etwas gegen Phines Apfelwodka haben, aber das hier trinken konnte.

 _„Ich hab nen Heli- Heli- Helikopter, ich hab nen Heli- Heli- Heli- Hey!“,_ schallte es aus allen Richtungen.

Friedrich verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich je gegen Wolfgang Petry gesagt habe. Der Mann ist ein Poet.“

Goethe gab ein prustendes Geräusch von sich und hob sein Glas erneut.

 

Mit steigendem Blutalkoholspiegel wurde zwar die Musik nicht besser, aber ihre Ansprüche geringer, und man konnte sagen, was man wollte, der Beat war mitreißend. Wenn man sich mal darauf eingelassen hatte, machte die Musik richtig gute Laune.

Irgendwann hatten sie ihre Versuche, ein Gespräch zu führen, aufgegeben und angefangen mitzusingen. Goethe war überraschend textsicher bei praktisch allem außer Wolfgang Petry, während Friedrich wie der Rest des Raumes vor allem die Refrains und Catchphrases konnte und sich sonst auf enthusiastisches Summen beschränkte.

Beeindruckt beugte sich Friedrich näher zu Goethe, damit der ihn über die Musik verstehen würde.

„Ich fahr ja auch viel Board, aber Sie können ja echt alle Lieder auswendig! Geben Sie’s zu, Sie kommen eigentlich aus Mallorca!“

Der andere sah ihn an und lachte, bevor er sich zu Friedrich lehnte und ihm ins Ohr brüllte, sein Atem warm auf Friedrichs Haut.

„Nein, ich bin aus Frankfurt! Bei der Fassenacht läuft die gleiche Musik! Und es heißt _von_ Mallorca!“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen und konnte nur mit viel Mühe dem Impuls widerstehen, Goethe die Zunge rauszustrecken. Der grinste nur in sein Glas.

„Hey! Bist du allein hier?“

Eine junge Frau in einer pinken Skijacke hatte sich zwischen sie gequetscht und grinste Friedrich strahlend an. Er grinste etwas perplex zurück.

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“ Er nickte zu Goethe hinüber, der jetzt sein Bier anstarrte, als habe es ihn zu knapp überholt. Die Frau in Pink folgte seinem Blick und lachte. Sie war hübsch und geschminkt. Friedrich hatte noch nie verstanden, warum jemand zum Skifahren Makeup trug.

„Der zählt doch nicht!“ Sie sah von Friedrich zu Goethe und wieder zurück, bevor sie stockte und fragte: „Oder seid ihr…?“ Sie gestikulierte vage zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Friedrich merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Hoffentlich ließ sich das auch der Wärme hier im Raum oder dem Alkohol zuschreiben.

„Nein. Also, nicht…“ Er brach ab und machte eine ähnlich vage Geste. Goethes Blick, den er für einen Moment über die Schulter des Mädchens hinweg aufgefangen hatte, konnte er nicht deuten. Er grinste verlegen. Goethe schnitt eine Grimasse, mit der er auch nichts wirklich anfangen konnte, vielleicht sollte sie ein entschuldigendes Lächeln sein.

„Ich bin übrigens Charlotte!“

Friedrich nickte.

„Cool.“

„Und du?“

„Friedrich.“

Die Musik plärrte immer noch:

_„Traum von Amsterdam, der die Hoffnung nahm, allein in einer fremden Stadt, allein in Amsterdam!“_

Friedrich drehte sein leeres Glas in den Händen. Wieder fing er Goethes Blick auf. Die Musik war wirklich nicht gut.

_„Regenbogengold haben wir gewollt, rote Rosen soll’n vom Himmel fallen und nie verblühn!“_

Charlotte sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und als er keine Anstalten machte, das Gespräch weiterzuführen, ergriff sie selbst die Initiative:

„Also, Friedrich, darf ich dir noch einen ausgeben?“

Sie nickte zu seinem leeren Glas und zog fragend ihre kunstvoll genau nachgemalten Brauen hoch. Auch wenn Friedrichs Haltung Makeup im Allgemeinen und beim Sport im Besonderen gegenüber eher skeptisch war, musste er zugeben, dass es ihr ganz gut zu Gesicht stand. Dennoch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Danke, aber nein. Heute Abend nicht.“

Charlotte zuckte die Schultern.

„Schade. Aber okay, ich muss dann auch wieder zurück zu meinen Leuten. Tschau!“

Sie sah noch einmal zwischen Friedrich und Goethe hin und her und verschwand dann wieder im Gedränge.

Friedrich stellte sein Glas auf der Theke ab und wandte sich wieder Goethe zu, welcher sich auch zu ihm lehnte. An seiner linken Schläfe stand eine Haarlocke waagerecht zur Seite ab. Rechts war ihm eine andere in die Augen gefallen.

„Von mir hätten Sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen müssen!“

„Wollte ich aber!“ Friedrich grinste. „Darf _ich_ _Ihnen_ noch einen Drink kaufen?“

Verdutzt strich Goethe sich die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann hob er eine fragende Braue. Friedrichs Grinsen wurde breiter, herausfordernd. Goethe schmunzelte.

„Wenn es kein Apfelwodka ist!“

 

***

 

Schiller küsste wirklich gut. Wärme breitete sich von seiner Zunge in Johanns Mund dessen Wirbelsäule hinunter aus, sammelte sich kitzelnd in seinem Magen, kribbelte bis runter in seine Knie. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal beim Küssen weiche Knie bekommen?

Als der Drink, den Schiller ihm ausgegeben hatte, ausgetrunken war, hatte Johann dessen Handgelenk ergriffen und ihn von der Bar weg auf die „Tanzfläche“ in der Mitte des Raumes gezogen. Schiller hatte gelacht und einen sarkastischen Kommentar über die Musik hinweg gebrüllt, aber er war mitgekommen und Johann hatte die Augen verdreht und ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht so anstellen.

Die Tanzfläche war, wie der Rest der Bar, brechend voll gewesen. Menschen auf allen Seiten, Schulter an Schulter, alle tanzend, eine große, heiße Masse aus Körpern. _Atemlos_ von Helene Fischer hatte gespielt, sie hatten getanzt, sie hatten gelacht und Schillers Haar war um seinen Kopf geflogen wie ein Feuersturm. Johann hatte der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen können, hineinzugreifen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

„Raus hier!“

Schiller war ihm so nah, dass Johann die Worte mehr auf seinem Gesicht spürte, als dass er sie über die Musik hörte. Er nickte, löste seine Hand aus Schillers Haar und ergriff stattdessen wieder sein Handgelenk. Sie schlängelten sich durch die Masse, durch den Flur, nach draußen.

Die frische Kälte war angenehm nach der stickigen Luft in der Bar. Sie brannte auf Johanns Wangen und in seiner Lunge, ernüchternd. Von drinnen drang nur noch der Bass und ein undeutliches Summen bis hierher. Er drehte sich zu Schiller um.

„W- ughhpfffff!“

Eine Handvoll Schnee schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Hustend spuckte Johann sie wieder aus.

„Was zum Teufel?“

Neben ihm bog sich Schiller vor Lachen. Es machte den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen und sich am Boden rollen.

„Den hatte ich noch gut!“

Jetzt war er dabei, sich Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Unerhört. Aber irgendwie auch ansteckend.

Johann schnaubte und versuchte, den Schnee loszuwerden, der in seinen Halsausschnitt gefallen war.

„Rowdy. Machen Sie das immer so? Snowboarder…“

Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Schiller, der sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er aufrecht stehen konnte, trat vor ihn. Genervt sah Johann zu ihm auf. Keine Spur von Reue lag in seinem Ausdruck, seine Mundwinkel zuckten immer noch.

„Verzeihung.“

Er hob die Hand und pflückte einen Eiskrümel von Johanns Kragen, immer noch grinsend von einem Ohr zum anderen.

 „Ich mach’s wieder gut. Versprochen.“

Beim letzten Wort hatte sein Ton gewechselt, war ernst und dunkel geworden. Seine Hand wanderte über Johanns Brust nach unten bis seine Finger in dessen Hosenbund hängen blieben.

Johanns Blick war der Bewegung gefolgt, jetzt wanderte er demonstrativ an Schiller wieder hinauf, bis zu dessen Augen.

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen.“

 

***

 

Vier Tage später stand Friedrich zuhause in Weimar im Rewe und wünschte sich zurück in die Berge. Hier in Thüringen lag nicht mal Schnee, nur graue Haufen aus Kies, der unnötigerweise ausgestreut worden war. Nur sein Muskelkater und die erfrorene Nasenspitze erinnerten noch an den Spaß der vergangenen Woche.

Seufzend nahm Friedrich eine Dreierpackung Pizza aus der Tiefkühltheke und ging vor zur Kasse. Nur eine der fünf Kassen war besetzt, entsprechend langsam ging es voran.

„Machen Sie doch mal noch eine Kasse auf!“, beschwerte sich der Mann vor ihm.

Friedrich war gerade dabei, die Augen zu verdrehen, als er mitten in der Geste stutzte. Die Stimme kam ihm furchtbar bekannt vor. Der Sprecher war einen guten Kopf kleiner als er selbst, hatte braunes, welliges Haar und trug einen dunklen Wollmantel mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen.

„‘Tschuldigung? Könnten Sie mir so ein Plastikteil geben?“, fragte er, mehr damit der Mann sich umdrehte und Friedrich sein Gesicht sehen konnte, als weil er wirklich nicht selbst drangekommen wäre.

„Wie bitte?“

Mit ihm hätte Friedrich hier in Weimar im Leben nicht gerechnet, aber der Tonfall, der genau die Mitte zwischen überheblich und beleidigt traf, ließ keine Zweifel zu. Das war Goethe, der nervtötende Skifahrer. Friedrich grinste unwillkürlich.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“

Für einen Augenblick starrte Goethe ihn irritiert an, dann blitzte es in seinen Augen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen.“

Friedrichs Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich wohne hier. Also, nicht hier im Rewe. Zwei Straßen weiter.“

Goethe nickte langsam. Er musterte Friedrich. Dem wurde auf einmal überdeutlich bewusst, dass er seit der zehnstündigen Autofahrt am Vortag noch nicht geduscht hatte, einen alten Hoodie sowie seine schlabberigste Jogginghose trug und gerade eine Dreierpackung Tiefkühlpizza, löslichen Kaffee und zwei Flaschen Vier-Euro-Wein kaufte. Er räusperte sich.

„Und Sie?“

„Ich bin zum Einkaufen hier. Im Rewe. Ich wohne drüben am Frauenplan.“ Goethes Blick wanderte von Friedrichs Gesicht zu seinen Einkäufen, zu seinen eigenen – Spaghetti, frisches Gemüse, von dem Friedrich nur etwa die Hälfte der Sorten benennen konnte, Milch, Vollkornbrot, Eier, alles bio –,  zurück zu Friedrichs Gesicht. „Darf ich Sie zum Abendessen einladen?“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hätte ich Referendare und Liebe weiterschreiben sollen? Ja.  
> Habe ich das extra nicht getan, um mich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren? Wieder ja.  
> Habe ich dann doch nicht gelernt, sondern stattdessen dieses unsinnige AU geschrieben? Definitiv.
> 
> Tausend Dank an veilchenjaeger fürs Betalesen (i o u)
> 
> Kudos, Kommentare und Kekse werden gern gesehen!


End file.
